Poker Face: Loc Muinne
Poker Face: Loc Muinne is a quest in Chapter III of . Walkthrough In Loc Muinne, Geralt finds an area in the northeastern section of the city with four people playing dice. A pair of elves, Filly and Aylaya, and then a pair of mages, Hadrian the Black and Adelina. He must first defeat the elves, after which he can take on Hadrian the Black. Finally, he can take on Adelina, Hadrian's apprentice. Beating these four will open up the final dice poker challenge, beating The Incredible Lockhart. Lockhart can be found in the town square. On Roche's path, there are Nilfgaardian soldiers training next to him. Beating The Incredible Lockhart at dice can net one of several rewards: * 250 + what you won in the game * a design for the magic wrap armor enhancement * 1 fire rune and 1 earth rune * 1 runic armor enhancement Journal entry : Who would have thought gambling would flourish in the ruins of Loc Muinne? But it did! Geralt found partners for games of dice poker in one of the ruined buildings: a pair of elves, a sorcerer, his apprentice and a fallen warlock. Two elves and three magicians make a full house. The witcher decided it was a good omen and dove into gambling. First he had a game with the elves. : The elven woman was lucky that it had not been a game of strip poker and that all she lost was money. Geralt thanked her politely and asked her partner to play a game. : Geralt massacred the elf... poker-wise, but he had to best him in order to play with the professionals. : Geralt was only able to take on the serious opponents after besting the elven pair. The sorcerer was first. : Hocus-pocus, abracadabra – the sorcerer was in misery. But his apprentice was a match for Geralt. : Hah! The apprentice still had much to learn. She lost to Geralt, and the witcher now could face the Incredible Lockhart – a fallen mage and dice poker master. : Now that was a game! The Incredible Lockhart cheated a bit, but to no avail, for Geralt cheated more. The witcher won and was very proud of the victory. He already won fame as a consummate poker player in the North, but only defeating Lockhart brought him true championship. Glory to the champion! : If Geralt tries to play Lockhart before working his way through the other players: :: In one of Loc Muinne's squares, Geralt met the Incredible Lockhart, an ex-sorcerer and avid gambler. A man commanding the Power can easily become a master at dice poker and Lockhart was one, indeed. Curious about his telekinetic tricks, Geralt decided to face him. However, to gain the honor of playing the master, he had to build up his reputation among the local dice players first. For now, the Witcher had to content himself with facing gamblers of lesser renown, so he started looking for some. fr:Jeux de poker : Loc Muinne it:Dadi: Loc Muinne ru:Игра в покер: Лок Муинне Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III